amistad y amor
by shiime
Summary: hermione tiene un secreto... ¿sera capaz de decirlo?
1. miradas

este es mi primer fic asi que no sean tan duros con migo por favor. espero que les guste

todos los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a JK rowling

* * *

1 MIRADAS

Hermione estaba en la sala común, sentada en el sillón miraba el fuego… cada que lo miraba le recordaba aquel cabello pelirrojo que tanto ama y el simple hecho de recordar esa sonrisa tan perfecta hacia que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

El retrato de la dama gorda se abrió interrumpiendo los pensamientos de aquella castaña

-hola herm- dijo la menor de los weasley amablemente

-Ho…hola ginny, ¿Qué hacías afuera a esta hora?-

-solo caminar, necesitaba despejar mi mente- le ofreció una pequeña pero tierna sonria- ¿pero tu que haces aquí y sin hacer nada?-

-yo…este…solo me relajaba- siempre que tenia a la pequeña pelirroja a su lado se ponía demasiado nerviosa "¿ porque me pongo así? , ella es solo mi amiga, pero es tan hermosa,¡ por Merlín! Que tontería estoy diciendo" después de la discusión que tubo mentalmente, no se había dado cuenta de que tenia algunos minutos mirando a ginny. Tenia que aprender a disimular mas, no quería que nadie se enterara de su secreto, pero esas miradas traicioneras no le ayudaban en nada…

-herm, ¿te pasa algo?- pregunto ginny sentándose a su lado

-no, no me pasa nada gin- intento fingir una sonrisa pero fracaso

-¡hermione!-lo dijo casi gritando-¿te hice algo? O porque me evades- sin querer soltó una pequeña lagrima, se levanto del sillón

-no por favor-hermione la agarro del brazo delicadamente haciendo que la pequeña weasley se volviera a sentar

-se que estos días he estado muy rara… es solo que no me he sentido bien, supongo que es parte de la juventud- le sonrió intentando aparentar su nerviosismo

-sabes que siempre puedes contar con migo- con su brazo rodeo la espalda de la castaña haciendo que sus cuerpos quedaran mas juntos, hermione empezó a sentir nervios, sabia que nunca podría decirle a ginny lo que sentía, era consiente de todo los problemas que podría tener si le decía…

- gin lo siento, eres mi mejor amiga y no te quiero hacer daño, la verdad es que si te perdiera yo me muero- hermione miro hacia el fuego, era incapaz de ver a su amiga a los ojos. Ginny puso la mano en la barbilla de la joven y la volteo delicadamente para que la mirara

-herm, yo nunca me iré de tu lado… siempre estaré aquí contigo o ¿Por qué tendría que irme de tu lado?- le regalo una sonrisa

-no, es solo que con mi comportamiento…creo que te estuve haciendo daño-

La pelirroja volvió a sonreír y abrazo a la castaña.

-te quiero demasiado herm-

-yo también "te amo"-dijo casi susurrando, después de unos minutos por accidente hermione se quedo dormida en los brazos de ginny, la pelirroja miraba el fuego mientras acariciaba el cabello castaño de su amiga

"¿porque te portas así?, acaso…no… no creo que…o si, será que se esta dando cuenta de lo que siento por ella…." Esas ultimas palabras se repetían constantemente en la cabeza de la joven, hasta que también se quedo profundamente dormida.

continuara...

* * *

espero que les haya agradado, dejen sus comentarios


	2. confeciones

A la mañana siguiente ginny abrió los ojos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al ver que hermione seguía recostada en ella" es tan hermosa cuando duerme" la observo por unos algunos minutos, le fascinaba poder verla sin que ella se diera cuenta "debería decírselo… aunque no podría vivir sin su compañía, pero tampoco puedo seguir callando " sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir que hermione se movía

-buenos días herm-

-Buenos días gin-dijo aun estando adormilada

Ginny sonrió y la miro cariñosamente- espero que hayas dormido bien-

-estando con tigo es imposible dormir mal- al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir no le quedo más que intentar remediarlo- es decir, eres mi mejor amiga y me encanta pasar tiempo contigo-lo que decía parecía convincente, pero su rostro la delataba

- no tienes por qué darme explicaciones- soltó una sonrisa, mientras que hermione prefería mirar hacia la ventana

-herm, tengo algo que decirte…pero creo que aquí no es un buen lugar…crees que podamos ir a tu cuarto-dijo la pelirroja casi susurrando

-¿de que quieres hablar?-dijo hermione levantándose del sillón

-enserio aquí no, mejor vamos-agarro de la mano a la castaña y se dirigieron hacia la habitación

-herm, antes que nada espero que lo que te diga no llegue a afectar nuestra amistad-

-gin dime que pasa, me estas asustando- "¿se habrá dado cuenta de lo que siento por ella?" pensó hermione

-es que llevo tiempo sintiendo algo extraño, creo que estoy enamorada…-ginny bajo la cabeza y se sentó al borde de la cama

-lo se… se que estas enamorada de Harry-le sonrió y se incoo frente a ella "desearía que fuera de mi"

-no herm… te equivocas, si estoy enamorada pero no de el-

-¿entonces de quien?-

-de..no puedo…simplemente destruiría esa amistad-

Hermione no tenía idea de quién era esa persona

-ginny creo que esa persona tiene derecho a que le digas lo que sientes, además si esa persona realmente te quiere te comprenderá-le sonrió y la abrazo cariñosamente

-hermione jean granger…estoy enamorada de ti-

La castaña no lo podía creer lo que siempre pensó que sería imposible se hacía realidad, la miro y le sonrió

-se que tu no me quieres de esa forma…-

Fue callada por la castaña, ella le sonrió y dijo

-ginny, estos días me aleje de ti solo porque no quería cometer una locura…lo que quiero decir es que …yo también estoy enamorada de tu-ginny levanto la mirada y sonrió abrazando a la castaña. Al separarse hermione se fue acercando poco a poco hasta toparse con los labios de la pelirroja, fue un beso tierno y algo largo, ginny recostó a su amada cuidadosamente sobre la cama, recorrió casa parte del cuerpo de la castaña…abriéndose paso a conocerse en la intimidad.

Esa fue la primera de muchas noches que pasarían juntas


End file.
